


Gabriel's Games

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Sam, Ticklish Sam Winchester, feet tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel decides to have some fun with Sam. The kind of fun that involves bondage and tickling the poor hunter crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel's Games

Sam inwardly cursed himself for falling into this trap, this little game. Gabriel had said he’d wanted to try something new, and for Sam to close his eyes and lay back on the bed and wait. With a snap of Gabe’s fingers, leather cuffs appeared on Sam’s wrists and ankles; his eyes popped open a bit surprised, but then he just assumed that Gabriel had decided that he wanted to try out something a little more ..kinky, which really he had no complaints about. Sam had struggled a bit, testing the bonds, but he was stuck, and stuck well.

 

He saw the grin Gabriel was wearing and felt his stomach turn into a nervous knot. That evil look making the straps feel even more restricting. Gabriel stood at the lower corner of the bed and reached down, slowly dragging a nail down Sam’s socked right foot.

 

Sam flinched, “H-Hey what are you doing?”

 

"Oh nothing."

 

He trailed his finger back up the sole, and Sam bit his lip, flexing his toes.

"Gabe- wait-" Sam whined, tugging at his ankle, but his foot was not going anywhere, "GabrieEEEHEHEL-" He sputtered out a shriek-like laugh when the archangel raked all five fingers up and down his foot a few times, scratching against the ball, arch, and heel. Sam twisted his foot as much as he could, but Gabriel kept up with him, causing him to laugh and grunt in frustration at being unable to stop the attack.

 

But then the archangel’s hand stopped just as soon as it had begun. Sam panted for breath, his face red with embarrassment and nervousness. He had always hated it when his brother had pinned him down and tortured him by tickling him when they were kids, and when Gabe had found out Sam was ticklish, he loved teasing him about it, but he had never actually tied Sam down and tickled him before…

 

Sam put on his best puppy dog eyes, “Gabe.. Please don’t.. You know I hate it… Please? Just let me go..” The Winchestertugged at the cuffs again.

 

Gabriel’s eyes lit up and his shit-eating grin only grew wider, “Sorry Samsquatch, I just wanna have a bit of fun with you.”

 

Sam struggled to break free by himself, but Gabe just laughed and assured him that he was going no where until the archangel had had his fun. Gabriel returned his attention to the wiggling foot before him, and he gripped the edge of the sock lightly and started to slowly drag it off of Sam’s foot, his other hand following behind and skittering over the newly bared skin. Sam threw his head back with a huge grin plastered to his face, but he didn’t laugh. Not yet. He wouldn’t give in that easily.

 

But he wouldn’t hold out long either.

 

Gabe chuckled, “So you know what I realized the other day Sambo? I’ve never really sat down and figured out juuuuust which spots on your feet are the most ticklish…” He began lightly tracing his fingers over the sole of Sam’s foot, which brought short giggles from Sam’s throat that he desperately fought to suppress.

 

"Gabriehehel pl-please don’t- I can’t stand it whehen people ti-hihihickle my feehee-hahahAHAHA stop!" Sam squirmed under the touch of Gabriel’s fingers on his now completely bared foot; the trickster angel would switch between drumming his fingers on the sole and swiping a finger down the middle and spidering his fingers over the surprisingly soft skin on his pink sole and scratching at the ball of his foot. 

 

Sam was losing his battle to maintain any shred of composure very quickly, gasps and giggles and snorts of laughter pouring out of him and encouraging Gabriel even further.

 

Finally, Gabe decided he had teased him long enough and chose to go in for the kill; he used one hand to bend back Sam’s toes and stretch his sole taught, and then brought his nails down to swiftly scribble over every inch of skin. Sam shook his head and laughs started to fill the room, “ahahahaHAHA GABE NO NO STOP! hahahhaahaha don’t- don’t! I hahahahHAHAHAHATE YOU- ahahahaHAHAHAHANO pleeeEEASE!”

 

The angel wore a very satisfied and smug grin at breaking Sam’s defenses down. He took his time listening for which areas caused the louder, more panicked laughter, the ball of his foot about an inch below his big toe, the center of his arch, and the soft area just under his toes. Sam was laughing his head off when Gabriel started to zero in on these areas, back arching off the bed and his arms and legs tugging as hard as they can at the bonds. He cursed and screamed and pleaded through his laughter, but Gabriel was having way too much fun to stop now. The archangel pulled his toes apart and wiggled his fingers between them over and over, grinning as Sam’s laughter turned to quick, bubbly giggles.

 

"HeheehehehehhahahahaHAHAHAGABE GABE STOP! ahahahahahehehe nonono pleheheHEHEHEASE!" Sam clenched his fists and tossed his head back and forth, his hair flying every which direction, and when he looked down to try shoot Gabriel a pout or pleading glance, all he saw was a devious archangel grinning like a mad man.

 

"Sorry Kiddo- not just yet." Gabe teased, spidering his fingers over Sam’s instep and the sides of his foot, and then tracing the arch and scrabbling against the ball. Sam was going absolutely crazy, not even able to form coherent thoughts anymore.

 

Eventually Sam’s foot started to lose sensitivity and turn bright pink from being worked over so much, so Gabriel reluctantly pulled his hands away, giving the young Winchestera well-needed break to catch his breath. “D-Dammit …Gabriel… That was horrible…” Sam groaned, panting.

 

"Well it sure sounded like you were having fun!" Gabe smirked.

 

Sam rolled his eyes and shot him a classic bitchface, and then sighed, “Alright alright, you’ve had your fun, now let me out of here…”

 

"Oh… Yeah um, no. Don’t think so. We’re just getting started Sammy-boy!" Gabriel gave a predatory grin and slowly made his way to the other side of the foot of the bed, "I mean your poor left foot over here probably feels so cheated- so neglected…"

 

Sam immediately tensed up and scrunched his left foot up as much as possible. “Wait- Wait no don’t! Please!” Panic started to rise in him again, but he could do nothing to stop the archangel.

 

Gabe started out with the same treatment, slowly peeling Sam’s sock off and tossing it off to the side, then working over Sam’s foot until he was red-faced and begging. His fingers danced over every patch of skin and delved into the spaces between his toes. Sam was a giggling, hysterical mess.

 

Then, when Sam hoped that just maybe, Gabriel would finally be letting him go, because his hands had stopped, the archangel spoke up, “So, I’m curious, do you think this will tickle if I run it all over your feet and between your helpless little toes Samsquatch?” He held up a pointed, golden feather and waved it for Sam to see.

 

Sam already began giggling nervously already, just from seeing the feather; he knew how much those damn, light touches drove him off the wall. Sam started to beg for mercy or release again, but cut himself off to clamp his mouth shut, trying as hard as possible to hold in his inevitable giggles and laughter as Gabe traced the contours of his foot with the feather.

 

He flicked it across Sam’s arch and over a little spot on the ball of his foot, just a bit under the big toe, which made Sam writhe and tug hard at the bonds. “G-GahahaHAHAHA GABRIELLLLLEHEHEHE pl-PL-PLEASE PLEASE STOP HAHAHAHAHAHAHhahahahahAHAHAHA” Sam whimpered in pleas through his practically hysterical laughter. He couldn’t stand it, especially when Gabe would pull apart two of his toes and saw the feather between them. “PLEASE hahahaHAHAHAHA I CAN’T- AhahahahAHAHA st-stanD IT gahahahahaHAHAAAHA!”

 

The archangel wished that he could keep playing with his human like this all day, but unfortunately he knew that as a human, Sam would not do well with extremely prolonged forced laughter, and he already seemed pretty exhausted…

 

"Okay Moose-boy, I think you’ve had enough for now.." Gabe chuckled, removing his hands and the feather from Sam’s sensitive sole.

 

Sam breathed a hopeful sigh of relief as Gabriel started to unhook the leather cuffs around his ankles; why he didn’t angel-zap them away, Sam wasn’t entirely sure, probably just wanted to drag it out as long as possible. As soon as Gabe finished releasing Sam’s second foot, Sam swung his legs toward the archangel, trying to kick at him, but not hurt him, “You jerk, don’t do that to me!”

 

Sam managed to hit Gabe with one of his feet, causing Gabriel to pause, and then sigh, “Alright. That’s it-” The archangel pounced on Sam’s middle, digging his fingers into the Winchester’s sides and forcing more loud laughs from his mouth. Sam screamed and kicked his legs helplessly against the bed, pulling at his arms as hard as possible. Gabriel wasted no time scribbling his fingers over Sam’s tummy and working them up is ribs and into his armpits, which made Sam throw his head back cackling.

 

"SHIT-ahahHAHAHAHA I’M SORRY HAHAHAHA I DIDN’T MEAN TO HAHAHHAHAHAhahahahahaHAHAHA NO NO STOP STOP hahahaAHHAHAHA I’m soRRY HAHAHAHAHA GABE! GABE HAHAHA PLEASE!" Sam laughed himself into hysterics.

 

Gabriel eventually had mercy on the helpless Winchester, who was careful not to smack the archangel in retaliation, for fear of ending up with more tickling in store for him. When Sam was released he simply curled over onto his side and pulled his legs up, still struggling to catch his breath; he leaned a bit onto the archangel, who laughed lightly and draped an arm over his poor, tuckered-out human.

 

"Next time at least have a little mercy…" Sam sighed, moving his head into Gabe’s lap.

 

"Can’t promise you that Kiddo-" Gabriel winked, giving him a swift poke to the side.

 

Sam flinched but then just sighed; he would not let himself fall into a trick like that again, but then again Gabe could probably still get him pinned down and tied up and helpless without having to have Sam go down willingly…


End file.
